Un paso al reconocimiento
by Raquel46
Summary: Lucy quiere ser mas fuerte (no por que no lo sea) se propone la meta de ser maga de clase S y con ayuda de un mago de sabertooth expresamente elegido por Marvis y Macarov conseguirá su meta/ Totalmente Stinglu hay toques de Gale, Gruvia y Jerza (que conste que soy fiel al Nalu 100% pero esta pareja me parece lo suficientemente crack como para llevar a cabo esta idea)Mal sumary.
1. Chapter 1

Hola hoy vengo con una historia nueva igual que las que vendrán en los próximos días, siento el parón en las demás historias pero acabo de volver de los campamentos y la playa y no e tenido tiempo así que el día nueve con motivo de mi 15 cumpleaños habrá una gran maratón con un montón de capítulos y se acabaran dos de mis historias abajo comentare una cosa así que no esperéis mas leer y por favor leer el comentario de abajo con atención.

* * *

Fairy Tail estaba en uno de sus días mas tranquilos,mesas volando, los chicos del gremio peleando, lo normal, mira esquivando mesas e incluso personas para atender la mesa, Lucy y Levy en la barra hablando de libros al lado de un Erza que comía pastel,todo muy normal para este loco gremio de magos, el primero de fiore, el cual tenia fama de destructivo.

Pero un viejo hombre estaba sentado en una de las mesas de el segundo piso del gremio,donde tocándose el grueso bigote mascullaba algo por lo bajo

-Sexto-dijo la parlanchina voz de Marvis-Que pasa por su obtusa cabeza.

El hombre, también conocido como macarov dreyar, tercer y sexto maestro de fairy tail, se removió al reconocer la voz de su pintoresca amiga –fantasma-primera maestra de fairy tail,en su asiento.

-Primera-contesto con la poca seriedad que ese hombre puede contener en momentos divertidos.-Estaba pensando en un tema, que me ronda la cabeza desde hace un tiempo.

-¿Y se trata?-pregunto la rubia fantasma con expectación.

-De Lucy, dijo que quería hacerse mas fuerte, tener opciones de ser maga S.

-Tiene esas posibilidades, eso no hay duda.

-Lo se primera, pero no le entra en la cabeza, pienso que magia no le falta,resistencia física no es poca la que tiene, pero fuerza física y técnica de combate si.

-Póngale un compañero para que entrene, pero que no sea de este gremio.

-Como que no sea de este gremio, y si no fuera de este gremio usted a quien elegiría primera.

-Sus compañeros serian flojos con ellos no dejaran que se hiciera daño y no cometería el tipo de errores que necesita para mejorar, y en todo casa elegiría a un portador de magia parecido a el suyo….

-Entiendo que no tiene que ser ningún compañero del gremio pero qien es el portador de esa magia de la que habla.

-Estoy hablando de el Holy dragon Slayer (white)

-Sting…-dijo el maestro con los ojos un poco desorbitados

-Eucliffe-termino la primera maestra por macarov

* * *

Bueno que les pareció, espero que chulo, bueno el próximo capitulo lo subiré el día nueve.

Ahora una cosa general de todas mis fic´s. como e dicho antes el día nueve are maratón así que leer esto, os voy ha poner el numero de capítulos que subiré de cada fic y si subiré alguna fic nueva así que atención.

El poder de los dragones,nueva generación: Capítulos 11,12,13 y 14, seguros si luego subo mas sera sorpresa.

De este fic: capitulo puede que mas si me da tiempo

Subiré un One short paralelo al poder de los dragones, nueva generación,¿Lo que a nuestros padres no les ocurrió podría pasarnos a nosotros? y Todo el mundo necesita el perdón, él no es lo contrario.

Y puede que suba unas nuevas historias de la cual trama es de Brda Dragneel.

Puede que halla mas capítulos o fics nuevas pero no prometo mas que lo que e escrito. el resto ya son regalos de mi persona hacia vosotros mis grandes lectores, así que si no lees ninguno de los fics aparte de este, tienes tiempo porque después del maratón las subidas de capítulos ya serán regulares incluso puede que me ponga horario de subida esto es todo besos


	2. Chapter 2

Como veréis esta narrado la primera parte por sting no durara mucho por que e notado que me a quedado demasiado OCC y no me gusta a partir del segundo sera con narrador ominiscente o lo mismo en tercera persona.

* * *

Capitulo 1

-Uno,Dos,Tres-dije contando con los dedos a la vez y frustrado-Naaa, que frustrarte –toque mi frente y quite de ella las gotita de sudor que se acababan de acumular en comencé a caminar calle a bajo,el sol me daba en la rente la verdad me apetecía un baño, y ya que estaba en Magnolia tenia que aprovechar sus preciosas calas mayoritariamente desiertas.

Baje a la playa y me empece a desvestir hasta que quede en una prenda, los pantalones. Deje el resto de cosas esparcidas por la arena no es que me importaran mucho y me adentre en el agua,paso tras paso no por algo me había ido de la capital, después de los juegos mágicos necesitaba mi tiempo de tranquilidad, y si ir a una playa en la ciudad de las hadas no es la mejor de las ideas, pero no he visto a ninguna todavía.

Me pegue todo el día metido en el agua, totalmente relajado, meditando dentro del agua con la tranquilidad de sus calmosas aguas , aumentando mi capacidad mágica para vencer a un a un dragón lo aria, no dejaría que volver a pasar. Salí del agua y fui fijándome en el lugar ,e cual deje mi ropa estaba tirada un poco alejad de donde había salido del agua con forme iba dando pasos en su dirección me fije en que una persona un tanto bajita con vestido y una gran y larga cabellera plata miraba en mi dirección camine mas rápido.

-Sting-kun-dijo la chica con voz seria, me que mirándola esperando a que continuara.-Soy Mavis,Mavis Vermilion, primera maestra de fairy tail.

No conteste, por el contrario le mire como si lo que acababa de decir fuera imposible y así lo era.

-Estoy qui para pedirle un favor-continuo

"Esto me pasa por venir a Magnolia, hasta los fantasmas me acosan"pensaba para mi.

-Y en caso hipotético de que fueras Mavis, como dices no debería estar muerta-dije con un tono de arrogancia habitual en mi

-Y lo estoy, tu solo me estas viendo por que yo lo deseo, los miembros de mi gremio me pueden ver gracias a la marca del mismo pero tu por que a mi me apetece, puedes ahora escuchar mi petición, maestro de Sabertooth.

-Me gusta lo que oigo continua fantasma.

El fantasma hincho los carrillos y segundos mas tardes cerro los ojos y expulso el aire retenido eso hizo que se me escapara una pequeña risilla.

-Bueno, pobre lucy-dijo el espíritu, cosa que no entendí pero continuo-¿Podrías entrenar a Lucy heartfilia?

Se me escapo un ¡JA¡ de estos que dices cuando una cosa te parece inverosímil y vi su rostro que no cabía duda era serio y en verdad era un propuesta real, cambie mi mueca de la cara, el asunto era serio.

-Por que no lo hace alguno de sus compañeros, Mavis-san-conteste

-No le ayudarían,no dejarían ni permitirían que se hiciera daño para aprender, y aparte usted tiene magia mucho mas afín a la suya que cualquiera de sus compañeros de gremio.

-Puede que lo haga pero sera bajo mis normas y no sera ni en magnolia ni en crocus-dije serio ya, un poco extraño en mi, eso si.

-Como gustes, ven mañana a Faiy Tail como a las esperaremos.-dijo y desapareció de mi vista.

Dia siguiente:11:55 a.m.(SORRY POR HACER A STING TAN OCC PERO QUIEN COÑO SABE LA VERDADERA FORMA DE PENSAR DE STING; APARTE DE MASHIMA-SENSEI)

Adormilado,entre por las puertas del gremio denominado el numero uno de fiore,había mesas volando fuego y hielo disparándose sin ton ni son uno contra otro en una pelea continua,un día normal en ese gremio denominarían algunos, otros como yo locura. Ande directo a la barra donde Mirajane "La Demonio" me atendió cortes-mente.

-Hola Sting-dijo cuando se paro enfrente mio-Te están esperando sube las escaleras y la primera puerta que veas no tiene perdida –me sonrio y yo le hice un gesto de cabeza y hice lo que me indico, subí uno a uno los escalones y me encamine hacia la dos veces la puerta /TOC;TOC/(N/A: OLE MIS EFECTOS SONOROS; DENTRO DE POCO HABRA BUM BUM BTOOOM!,vale deja de delirar seguir leyendo)y se abrió al instante.

Mavis con elegante giro de brazo me indico que entrara y cuando lo hice cerro tras de mi, vi la sala era un despacho, el de macarov, una mesa un par de sofás una silla detrás del escritorio y dos delante, en una de ellas estaba sentada Lucy Heartfilia,que en esos momentos parecía expectante.

-Toma asiento Sting-dijo macarov que se acababa de sentar tras el escritorio.

-A sus ordenes, Macarov.

-Bueno ya sabe por que esta aquí Sting, lucy aun no, pero quiero oír cuales son tus consignas para hacerlo-dijo el titan en miniatura.

-Fácil, que me haga caso, y desaparecer durante lo que dure el entrenamiento.

-¿Nada mas?-pregunto Mavis desde detrás de mi.

-Puedo peguntar que ocurre aquí-intervino la segunda rubia sentada a mi lado.

-Nada mas primera-conteste solamente.

-Pues que así sea, Lucy, Sting va a ser tu entrenador durante el tiempo que sea suficiente, lo uno que as de hacer es acatar sus ordenes, desaparecer de lo publico hasta que tu entrenamiento aya terminado, estas de acuerdo.

-¿Podre ver a alguien?-pregunto lucy.

-Si,claro que si a mi exquisita persona, en ocasiones a rogue y yukino y sin dudarlo a tus espíritus.

-Discrepo en lo de exquisita.-dijo solamente.

-Pues te aguantas rubial, salimos esta noche, vamos ha hacer tu maleta.-me levante abrí la puerta delante de mi y la invite a pasar puedo ser un tanto grosero pero, un caballero también.

Dos personas miraron la escena un poco alucinados, bueno uno alucinado y otra con una sonrisa en la cara.

-Que acabas de hacer mavis.

-Hacen una bonita pareja no crees, macarov.

-Ese no es el punto, espera espera espera, a dicho bonita pareja.

-Eso mismo, no as notado la magia en el ambiente como ambas se unían.

-No primera debió ser su imaginación-dijo macarov tocándose el bigote.

-Las imaginaciones son tuyas macarov, estoy tan segura de eso como de que cuando esos dos vuelvan, tu nieto saldrá con mirajane, y natsu intentara mata a sting por una cosa que hará con lucy.

-Tus 108 años no te han sentado bien, ya te afectan.-dijo con una gota cayendole por la sien.

-O tal vez es tu poca confianza-y con eso una mirada dura marvis desapareció.

* * *

Me dejan un Review?


	3. Chapter 3

_Hola a todos bueno la inspiración llamo a mi puerta justo antes de que cerrara los ojos y me apetecio plasmarlo rápidamente la verdad no se si es largo o corto me da un poquito igual, bueno espero que os guste._

* * *

_-en la casa de lucy a las ocho de la tarde de ese mismo día- _

_Un chico rubio se encontraba tirado en el sofá , observando como la chica preparaba una mochila con lo necesario o mas bien lo que ella creía necesarios que es lo mismo que decir todo su armario, el chico aburrido, le comento para meterse con ella._

_-Ne rubia, con cuatro cosas te sirve que vamos a entrenar no a un concurso de belleza._

_La rubia fruncio el ceño ante que la llamara "rubia", molesta._

_-Sting-kun ya se que nos vamos unos días pero por si acaso no esta de más echar mas cosas._

_-quien dice que solo sean unos días-dijo con una mueca arrogante- a ti en unos días solo podría enseñar te a atarte los zapatos. Puede que ni eso._

_La chica grupo por lo bajo pero luego le llego el tiempo de analizar la frase no se iban unos pocos días._

_-Cuanto nos vamos-exigió saber la rubia._

_- No se, seguramente, rubia, hasta que no seas lo suficiente hábil para que no te tengan que salvar el culo continuamente._

_-En primer lugar a mi no necesito que nadie me salve el trasero y segundo tu también eres Rubio -grito ya enfadada la chica mientras metía mas y mas cosas._

_- Si puede que sea rubio, pero el mio es tono platino, el tuyo es tono piel de plátano, como puedes compararlos- dijo fingiendo indignarse mientras pensaba lo bien que se lo iba a pasar chinchando a la rubia por una larga temporada._

_-Pi-Pi-Piel de que Oxigenado!-grito furiosa_

_- De plátano, y no me llames oxigenado rubia chillona._

_-Bipolar._

_-Paranoica_

_-Arrogante_

_-Estupida._

_-Teme_

_-Pai pai._

_-Dobe- tras decir ese último insulto la rubia vio que el chico se estaba descojonandose en el so fa, empezo a enumerar los insultos que el rubio le había llamado : chillona, paranoica,estúpida, pai pai.- Espera un momento...-dijo pensativa (pai pai significa senos caídos)- Yo no tengo los pechos caídos!-exclamó._

_-por que llevas sujetador, seguro que te lo quitas y por su peso caen hacia abajó._

_-no lo hacen..._

_-ya claro - dijo conteniendo la risa, el sabia que sus senos estaban perfectos tal y como estaban._

_La rubia se giro ignorandolo y se fue a el baño. en cuanto el portazo se oyo sting acabo en el suelo desternillandose de la risa._

_Natsu que iba a casa de lucy entro por la ventana como era costumbre para el y se encontró la escena._

_-Sting- dijo dudoso_

_El chico paro de reírse y se levanto._

_-Natsu-san._

_-¿Que haces aquí?_

_-eso debería preguntarlo yo- dijo una voz femenina saliendo del baño con una toalla solamente cubriendo sus sinuosas curvas-¿Y bien?_

_-Yo etto - comenzó natsu algo nervioso pero se fijo en la maleta de su cama.-¿te vas a algún lado?_

_-a entrenar conmigo- dijo el rubio que aun no había hablado y se había vuelto a sentar._

_-no lo ibas a decir en el gremio y por que con el- dijo natsu serio olvidando la confesión que iba ha hacerle._

_-no lo hemos decidido ninguno Natsu-san a sido idea de vuestra primera maestra -dijo despreocupado_

_-pero por que contigo, ahí magos mejor cualificados que tu en fairy tail- dijo con un poco de cabreo el chico pelirosa._

_-Igual es por que vosotros no dejáis de protegerla cual princesa indefensa que no es-dijo sting con toda la razón mirando fijamente al chico serio, hasta se había levantado para ponerse a su altura, que era mayor incluso_

_Lucha solo pudo sonreír hacia el chico, natsu tenia su corazón pero sting la había leído completamente. Ella tenia potencial, lo sabia, completamente, y nunca podía hacer gran cosa siempre la salvaban._

_-Lucy es un diamante en bruto-continuo sting- solo ahí que pulir sus capacidades como lo hacen con los diamantes._

_Natsu al oír eso miro a la maga que tenis una cara de alucine por lo dicho por el chico, la verdad lucha no se lo esperaba, y verla así con sting le puso enfermo, cogió y se dio la vuelta, enfadado, frustrado por lo ocurrido, saltando por la ventana._

_Sting la miro y pregunto- Como soportas que te infra valoren tanto._

_Lucy no contesto y sting se acerco a la maleta de la chica cogiendo ropa interior y una camiseta blanca con el cuello en v con unos short negros._

_-Pontelo y termina en veinte minutos nos vamos._

_-que! Tan proto!- exclamó la chica mientras se escondía bajo el edredon de la cama para cambiarse._

_-si me apetece llegar por la mañana venga da te prisa y te ayudo a terminar rubia._

* * *

Gracias por los review y los favoritos y follow que habéis dejado y me preguntaba si me lo merezco también por este ? bueno hasta otro día!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos unas semanas sin actualizar y bueno que digo un par, muchas espero que os gusto cosas al final del cap disfrutar:)

Lucy,miraba por la ventana del tren. Estaba perdida en sus pensamientos,no sabia que sting podía ser tan amable y dejar de lado su lado egoísta.  
El chico por el contrario estaba,como muerto,en la banca de enfrente de Lucy,como se podía esperar mareado.

Lucy no sabia a donde se dirigían,de todas maneras no le preocupaba,sabia que esa noche la pasaría en casa del rubio,para que el cogiera una cosas e informara en su gremio, y marcharían a pie hacia dios sabe donde.

La bocina del tren sonó haciendo saber que estaban llegando a Crocus. Lucy cogió su bolso de mano y lo colgó al rededor de su cuello por el contrario el pobre rubio,aun tirado en el asiento pego un salto del susto por culpa de su fino oído y acabo en el suelo.  
Lucy lo miro,y lo primero que hizo fue reír a carcajada limpia de la mala suerte del chico.

Sting 0 - Lucy 1

El pobre solo la miro desde el suelo con cara de pocos amigos y se levanto para salir de ese cacharro infernal según el lo antes posible, Lucy rápidamente cogió la mochila y corrió tras el.

-

Media ora mas tarde -

Lucy ya no se reía y caminaba por detrás de sting siguiéndolo, o mas bien persiguiéndole por que el chico no parecía que andará,si no que corriera sobre el asfalto aun que según el fuera a un paso normal.  
-Sting-kun falta mucho-dijo ya cansada de cargar con esa maleta enorme-

-No Lucy, pero si fueras mas rápido ya abríamos llegado.

Frunció el ceño y empezó a caminar mas rápido,hasta llegando a adelantarle solo para que comiera sus palabras,lo que no sabia es que el chico lo hiciese a posta para sacar lo mejor de ella. El chico estaba ocultando su sonrisa mientras,miraba a la chica mover su trasero delante de su cara con la espalda como si tuviera chepa por culpa de la bolsa que casi arrastraba.

Sting 1- Lucy 1

El chico, viéndola en tan precaria situación llego a su lado de dos zancadas. Para tras colocarse a su lado,y coger su maleta para echársela a la espalda.  
La chica lo miro sorprendida y el dedico una sonrisa que el percibió por el rabillo del ojo,fingiendo ignorarla para meter la mano en el bolsillo y sacar unas llaves y minutos mas tarde a una casa cerca de donde estaba Sabertooth.

Tras abrir la puerta sting le indico a Lucy con un movimiento de cabeza que pasara y tras ella entrando,cerro la puerta.

Tras el portazo una pequeño grito del segundo grito hizo que la rubia pegara un salto y un grito y acabara abraza a sting.

El chico la miro desde arriba con car de "en serio" aunque en realidad le parecía monísima al estar asustada por un giro de "Sting-kun" adormilado de Lector que dormía seguramente en su cuarto.

La rubia con color en sus mejillas, se aparto rápidamente de sting, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Solo era lector-le dijo Sting para quitarle chicha al asunto del grito a la vez que miraba las escaleras por las que segundos después bajaba un gato rojo con un pijama y un gorrito a lo papa Noel de color verde.

Lucy solo pudo bajar la cabeza y mirar hacia otro lado recriminándose interiormente su pequeña estupidez de saltar por un mínimo grito.

Sting volvió a sonreír. Feliz,la rubia le iba a divertir de una manera que no tenia limites.

Sting 2 - Lucy 1

Lector llego al suelo y miro a la rubia de arriba a abajo o mas bien de abajo a arriba elevándose con sus alitas blancas. Para luego preguntar.

-¿Que hace el hada rubia aquí?

-Solo estará aquí una noche mañana nos iremos al "refugio"

-Sting-kun vas a llevar a esta flojucha al"refugio"

Lucy no se podía creer lo que el gato rojo le acababa de decir,así que decidió salir de ahí, sabia que no se podía marchar lejos,pero se fue, tiro la mochila al suelo y se giro dirigiéndose a la puerta para luego salir y correr a quien sabe donde el la infinidad de la oscuridad de las calles.

Sting vio como salia de la casa y se giro hacia lector para encarar lo.

-Lo de rubia vale,lo de hada también-dijo sting mientras ponía su mano en el puente de su nariz-pero lo de flojucha te lo podías haber guardado Lector.

-lo siento sting-kun pero es la verdad.-dijo el gato convencido.

-Solo es apariencia lector, deberías pensar en sus sentimientos antes de hablar, ahora vete a dormir ,a tu cuarto.

Después de eso Lector lo vio salir de la casa cerrando de portazo.

-

Sting miro hacia ambos lados tras cerrar la puerta para pensar donde podía hacerse metido la Heartfilia.

El pobre chico se recorrió la ciudad para al fin encontrarla sentada en el banco de una placeta de la ciudad con un par de bancos mas haciendo un circulo.

La chica estaba con las piernas como si estuviera en cuclillas , con la barbilla sobre las rodillas mirando hacia ningún lado en concreto al oír pasos giro la cabeza y vio a sting. De inmediato giro la cabeza para volver a mirar un punto incierto.

El chico vio el gesto de la chica, y se acerco diciendo:

-Lucy-la chico la ignoro pero el siguió en susurro dado que era de noche mientras se acercaba al banco para sentarse.-Te estaba buscando.

-Pues ya lo as echo contento- dijo enfadada aun mirando hacia otro lado.

Le puso una mano en hombro y con la otra giro su rostro hacia el como si de una caricia se tratase la chica se dejo hacer y le miro con odio y ojos llorosos.

-No le hagas caso a lector, es un gato.-dijo haciendo que unas pequeñas risitas salieran de parte de la chica que cambia un tanto su expresión.-Mirate quien no podría pensar de ti intentando rebajarte, eres rubia, tienes unos ojos chocolate de infarto, un cuerpo que muchas desearían, un precioso olor, eres maga del gremio numero uno de fiore y te aceptarían en cualquier otro, eres una maga que se enfrento a tártaros y venció, eres fuerte, creativa y tienes a tus espaldas una gran no te dejes engañar por todo lo que te diga el gato, compañero, quien cojones sea, y pasa de ellos y si cuando termine de entrenarte piensen lo mismo yo mismo me encargare de matarlos, ahora desahógate y disfruta del día de mañana por que después seré tu peor enemigo.

Lucy lo miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero de felicidad el rubio orgulloso prepotente y cazurro como buen DS masculino que no sea rogue tenia un lado cariñoso amable y en el cual no te daban ganas de estrangularlo.

Lucy se pego al cuerpo del holy DS,dándole un fuerte abrazo dejando que un reguero sin lagrimas cayera de sus ojos aunque poco visibles para la gente que mirara de lejos.

-

Por las calles de crocus.

Una chica de 15 años caminaba alegremente mientras repasaba mentalmente su próximo titular pare el sorciere semanal, su cabello era verde oscuro amarrado con ligas creando dos colas de caballo en la parte superior de la cabeza,cayendo cerca de mitad de su muslo, sus ojos eras carmesí grandes y expresivos delineados fuertemente con lápiz de ojos negro .  
Llevaba un top azul oscuro con unas vendas en la tripa,y unos shots negros con tirantes. Ademas llevaba una riñonera y su cámara cruzada al pecho.

Ella era Anubis Fanton,maga take over, y reportera juvenil de cotilleos en Crocus de la revista mágica del Sorciere Semanal.

La chica llegaba tarde a casa,como ocurría de tranquilamente recorriendo crocus hasta que una escena la hizo parar escena que hizo que sus no creyeran lo que había visto.

"LUCY HEARTFILIA Y STING EUCLIFFE ABRAZADOS EN UN BANCO A LA VISTA DE TODOS EN UNA DE LAS PLAZAS MAS TRANSITADAS DE CROCUS"

Y el noticion de portada de la semana siguiente se le apareció en la cara.

Teniendo mucho cuidado empezó a sacar fotos de la pareja de rubios sin ser vista mientras su cabeza de reportera hacia su trabajo de hacer conjeturas. Los vio levantarse e irse de aquel lugar Lucy apoyando se cabeza en el hombro del chico y este pasando su brazo al rededor de la cintura.

Anubis los siguió sin parar de hacer fotos a la carrera subiendo a todos los balcones corriendo por encima de bancos farolas hasta personas para encontrar mejores ángulos hasta que los vio meterse en una casa, saco fotos de como entraban y apago la cámara.

Decidió que los iba a seguir el día de mañana así que subida a una escalera de incendios se dispuso a dormir para mañana perseguirlos.

Lucy se levanto tarde de la cama de la habitación de invitados en la que el Eucliffe le había dicho que durmiera. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos incorporándose a su vez encima de la cama. Se estiro y enfoco la mirada en la habitación y lo primero que vio al mirar al frente fue un gato rojo con el ceño hablo:

-No se como tu puedes tener al gran sting-kun a tus pies rubia-dijo el gato para seguido bajar al suelo de un brinco dado que estaba sobre los pies de la cama.

La rubia , extrañada, lo miro salir y justo cuando el gato salia, sting aparecía por esta:

-¿Qué hacia lector qui?- pregunto curioso.

-Pregúntaselo a el, se ha ido encanto me e despertado- le dice lucy aun con voz dormida.

-Bueno prepárate, tenemos un día largo antes de irnos esta noche-dice antes de volver a salir por a puerta del cuarto.

Bueno que tal? yo creo que esta bien, el siguiente el lunes que viene por cierto pienso poner un horario de subida de mis fic's mirar mi perfil para ver una esplicacion mas extensa puede que aun no lo aya puesto cuando esto lo leáis así que me dejáis algún Review?


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno lo prometido es deuda a partir de esta semana cumplo lo que dije la anterior, mirar mi perfil y veréis que día sale cada historia, se que este capitulo es flojo a la ez que corto pero mierda esto es puro relleno, no tanto como el de Naruto tranquilos, bueno me gustaría un review si sois buenas personas y queréis que me anime y llegue ya la parte divertida jejeje bueno nos vemos mañana en el capitulo 16 de el poder de los dragones (1), nueva generación, que esta listo no como este que como soy así de despistada lo dejo para el mismo día.

Capitulo 4.í

Lucy bajo las escaleras ya cambiada, con unos aqueros cortos y una camiseta blanca de manga corta tipo polo todo ello con unas bailarinas también blancas y sus típicas dos cole-titas. Sting , desde la cocina, con un tazón de leche en la mano, la miro, desinteresado, mientras se lo bebía.

Lucy se acerco a la cocina y saludo:

-Buenos días Sting-kun-dijo con una sonrisa mientas miraba la cocina cuestionándose donde abría algo par comer a lo que a su omnisciente pregunta Sting contesto.

-Tienes la leche en aquel armario y si quieres comer algo esta en este- dijo dándole un golpe con el talón a un armariete bajo, que tenia al lado.

-Gracias.

Lucy se acerco al armario que le había señalado primeramente sacando la leche y cogiendo un vaso que había cogido de la encimera al lado de la pila, se servio para después coger unas galletas del segundo y sentarse en la mesa enfrente de sting. Este hablo:

-Hoy iremos comprar unas cosas para estos meses, iremos con rogue y sepas que ambos vendrán de vez en cuando a ayudarte en tu en que acabes-dijo levantándose de la mesa y dejando el vaso en la pila. Para segundos mas tarde irse de la cocina dejando a una curiosa Lucy con las preguntas en la a poco termino y lavo ambos vasos ya que era la invitada quería ser útil. Cuando hacia eso Sting vestido como era habitual aparecía de nuevo por la cocina.

-Bueno Rubia, nos vamos ya- dijo tranquilamente, lucy le miro mal pero no contesto solo se giro.-No te lo tomes a mal, solo te recuerdo lo que ya es verdad.

-Se que soy rubia, eres muy avispado- dijo tocándole la moral al rubio, ya que el significado de su nombre era avispa (sting(ingles) avispa(español)), el otro hizo una mueca extraña mostrando un tanto su ya normal arrogancia que no sorprendía a nadie.

-Bueno si no te importa nos vamos ya- dijo saliendo de la cocina el rubio, dejando a una lucy de morros.

Anubis se deserto de pronto al oír un portazo y miro curiosa. Y si vio a la pareja de rubios salir por la puerta de la casa de Eucliffe con un exceed rojo revoloteando por delante.

Se puso como buena reportera a sacar fotos sin ton ni son de la pareja asta que en la misma plaza de la noche anterior se encontraron con el DS de las sombras y la maga celestial de Sabertooh. Juntos, y con sus exceed haciendo el tonto por delante de ellos, pasaron todo el día haciendo actividades ludicas, pero de pronto se separaron, chicas por un lado junto con el exceed disfrazado. Y ambos chicos junto con lector por la dirección contraria.

Al no saber por que lado ir se sento de nuevo en su "cama" de la noche anterior, esperando expectante a que volvieran a casa.


End file.
